theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan McNeil and Victoria Newman
Ryan McNeil and Victoria Newman are fictional characters and a supercouple from the CBS Daytime soap opera, The Young and the Restless. Victoria Newman is the daughter of wealthy business tycoon, Victor Newman, and socialite, Nikki Newman. Ryan McNeil is the son of unknown parents. Ryan was portrayed by Scott Reeves from 1991 to 2001, and Victoria was portrayed by Heather Tom from 1990 to 2003, and has been portrayed by Amelia Heinle since 2005. Storylines In 1991, Ryan arrived in Genoa City, a young man in his twenties. His only mention of family was an alcoholic father who had him swearing off alcohol until he moved to Genoa City. He began working in the mailroom of Newman Enterprises, hoping to work his way up in the company. While working there, he met a 16 year old named Victoria Newman, the daughter of the company's founder and CEO, Victor Newman. Victoria was a high school student, pursuing a career in her father's company, by starting out in the mailroom. Victoria was smitten by the considerably older Ryan. When Victor found out they were dating, he was livid, that Ryan was preying on his underage daughter. By that time, Ryan had worked his way up at Newman Enterprises to working for Jill Abbott on the Men's Line. Ryan and Victoria fell in love, but Victoria, a virgin, refused to consummate the relationship, so Ryan sought comfort with older widow Nina Webster. Nina showered Ryan with gifts, including an expensive sports car. Victoria felt pressured to compete sexually, but her first sexual encounter with Ryan was a disaster resulting in an AIDS/pregnancy scare and a lot of sexual inhibitions. Victoria's step-mother, Ashley Newman took her to get tested for the HIV virus which further traumatized Victoria and turned her off sex. Victoria and Ryan eventually eloped, and Victor tried to have the marriage dissolved due to Victoria being 16 years old. But even after marriage, Nina gave Ryan the sex life that Victoria could not. Upon discovering her husband's affair with Nina, Victoria divorced him. Ryan moved in with Nina and her young son, Phillip. Nina became pregnant, and he married her out of obligation. After Nina's miscarriage, Ryan realized he truly did love her, became a devoted father to Phillip, and encouraged Nina to get her college degree. Years later, Nina began doing research for, and fell in love with, novelist Cole Howard (who was Victoria's husband at the time). Cole's rejection caused Nina to suffer a nervous breakdown. He later went to work for Victoria at Brash & Sassy, and became friends with Neil Winters. Victor began to see he was wrong about Ryan--in business, anyway. Ryan failed in an attempt to be Victor's mole after Brad Carlton and Jack Abbott took over Newman Enterprises, and they fired him. After Jack and Brad got Jabot Cosmetics away from Newman, and they and Jill left to resume working for Jabot, Ryan was hired back, and became Victor's right-hand man as assistant to the founder. Even though Cole and Victoria were married, and he had helped her get over her sexual inhibitions, Victoria always wondered what might have been with Ryan. Later, she and Cole were divorced. Ryan married Tricia Dennison, much to the disapproval of her father, Keith Dennison. Tricia became increasingly jealous of the attention Ryan lavished on Nina's son Phillip, whom he thought of as his own son. When in private, the child was hostile to Tricia, believing her to have destroyed his family. Tricia pretended to be nice to Phillip for Ryan's benefit, but confided in her sister Megan Dennison that she didn't like him. In desperation, Tricia stopped taking her birth control pills (unbeknownst to Ryan) and conceived. While Ryan was furious at first, he warmed to the idea of having a child. When Tricia miscarried, she believed it was her punishment for deceiving her husband in the first place. Tricia became obsessed with destroying Megan's relationship with Tony Viscardi, of whom Tricia and her father Keith disapproved. When she ran Tony down in Megan's driveway, it was suspected that Tricia had gone over the edge and had intentionally killed him (whether this was true or not was never revealed). Megan disowned her sister and left town. Ryan and Keith talked Tricia into institutionalizing herself at Fairhaven, outside of Genoa City. She appeared to be making a miraculous recovery, signed divorce papers from Ryan to prove it and checked herself out under the custody of her father. Tricia left Ryan and moved to London with Keith. Tricia returned six months later and asked Ryan to take her back, but he turned her down. Victoria was still interested in him. Tricia then turned to Carter Mills (who was actually rapist Matt Clark, having had major reconstructive surgery). Matt drugged and slept with Tricia, before she convinced him to frame Victoria's brother, Nicholas Newman. Nick had helped get Matt convicted years ago. Upon discovering that she had been used, Tricia attempted suicide, but was foiled by Ryan. Tricia caught Matt trying to rape Nicholas' wife, Sharon Newman, and drove off a cliff, hoping to kill them both. Matt died, but Tricia survived. Meanwhile Victoria and Ryan found their love again, moved in together and were thinking about marriage. Victor was suspicious of Tricia, so bought her apartment building, installed security, and when her father Keith became incapacitated with a stroke, Victor even ended up with Tricia living with him to monitor her meds and protect his daughter from her. Tricia disappeared, leading everyone believe she was on a train to Los Angeles, then bought a wedding gown identical to Victoria's, locked her in a closet, and marched down the aisle to Ryan on their wedding day. Before they took their vows, the delusional Tricia lifted the veil expecting Ryan to marry her instead. Tricia pulled a gun when she realized no one in the Church Of The Sacred Heart was anything but aghast to see her. Victor arrived in time to free Victoria, and bargained with Tricia to get everyone else out of the church. But all came to a screeching halt when Victoria entered the room. Tricia fired at her and Ryan jumped between them, taking the bullets for Victoria. He was rushed to hospital. The bullet wound was in his stomach and caused a blockage in his colon. Ryan held on for a few days, but died in the arms of Victoria. Tricia was institutionalized shortly afterward. He reappeared in a dream Victoria had during his funeral where they said their wedding vows. Victoria woke up with a ring on her finger. Category:Couples Category:Supercouple